¿Cosas de los Weasley?
by Luxami
Summary: Si Hermione no para de estudiar y Harry se va a entrenar, ¿cómo pasa el tiempo Ron? Quizás haya llegado el momento de volver a divertirse de la clásica manera Weasley.


_Buenas. Este sería mi primer fanfiction basada en la famosa saga creada por J.K. Rowling, y todos los derechos son de ella. Los personajes, claro. La trama es mía, pero el magnífico quidditch lo inventó ella y por eso (?) Está "colocado" en el tercer libro ('Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban') para así, poder "librarme" de Harry y Hermione y tener un fic con Ron como protagonista. Y co-protagonizada por los gemelos, que es lo mejor. Espero que no defraude y tal._

Hogwarts empezaba un día normal. Normal en el caso de que muchos de sus alumnos parecían dispuestos a pasarse todo el día estudiando para los exámenes que se acercaban rápidamente. Pero en la sala común de Gryffindor, no parecía haber la tranquilidad suficiente para eso.

—Lo siento, Ron — se lamentó Harry, tras haberse negado a ir con la escoba a dar una vuelta en el campo de _quidditch _junto a su mejor amigo — Pero he quedado con el profesor Lupin.

—¿Otra vez? — preguntó Ron con amargura — Harry, pasas más tiempo con un profesor que con tu mejor amigo.

—Lo siento. Quizás mañana. Podrías estudiar mientras no estoy — Sabía que se había equivocado en las palabras, pero no tenía otra manera de salir de la sala común sin enfadarle.

—Yo no quiero estudiar. Si leo una página más me crecerá el pelo y me convertiré en Hermione. Y no es algo que me atraiga mucho — gruñó Ron sujetando la escoba con fuerza.

—Ron. Te prometo que mañana…

—Déjalo — Le interrumpió el pelirrojo acompañado de un gesto de desdén — Ya me las apañaré sin ti… _amigo._

Harry resopló y dio media vuelta para salir por el agujero dejado por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Ron le miraba de reojo y pensaba con amargura que ni siquiera se hubiera empeñado más con las disculpas. Se acercó al montón de libros que parecían los muros protectores de su amiga.

—Hermione…

—A mí no me mires — dijo ella sin levantar la vista de los libros.

—¿Qué no te mire? Es evidente que no te miro. Ni siquiera recuerdo como era tu cara. Ahora mismo pienso en ti y veo la portada de un libro de pociones. Y es horrible, porque me viene Snape a la cabeza y…

—Ron, intento estudiar — La interrumpió ella intentando mantener la calma. Esos segundos de conversación le estaban costando dos líneas de estudio.

—¿No has estudiado bastante? Ni siquiera sé porque estudias para Estudios Muggles. Ni siquiera creo que hayas ido a alguna de las clases.

—Ron, por favor.

—¡¿Por qué nadie parece ver el límite de tantas horas de estudio?!

—¿Cuántas horas has estudiado tú? — interrogó ella, pero sin prestar la más mínima atención.

—¿Horas? Tampoco te pases. Hora y media. Y pociones sobretodo — respondió Ron como si fuera de lo más natural. Se encogió de hombros — Venga, Hermione. Harry se ha ido por ahí y estoy solo sin nada que hacer.

—Harry no se ha ido por ahí. Él está practicando para ahuyentar dementores. Tú deberías hacer algo igual — Ron empezaba a darse cuenta de que Hermione realmente escuchaba lo que le interesaba.

—A mí ni siquiera se me acercan — dijo él casi en un grito susurrante — No sé por qué lo intento. Si ya es difícil convencer a Harry, convencerte a ti es peor.

Oyó como tras el montón de libros, Hermione hacia un sonido de afirmación. Realmente no le había escuchado, pero actuaba como si así lo hubiera hecho. Ron soltó un gruñido y dio la vuelta para sentarse en un mullido sillón. Cuando se quedó mirando un punto perdido, notó como dos cabezas idénticas se asomaban a ambos lados de la suya.

—Hola, hermanito — saludó Fred.

—¿Aburrido? — preguntó George.

—No… — mintió Ron intentando que le dejaran en paz. En ese momento no estaba para juegos.

—¡Qué pena! — dijeron al unísono.

—Pensábamos que querías venir con nosotros — se lamentó falsamente George.

—A volar un rato con la escoba — continuó Fred.

A veces, Ron se molestaba por esa manera de hablar que tenían sus hermanos. Era como si ambos se leyeran la mente o hubieran practicado cada conversación antes de empezar a hablar. Ron se quedó pensando. A falta de sus amigos, podía recurrir a sus hermanos.

—Está bien — asintió mientras se levantaba.

—Genial — Los gemelos chocaron las palmas ilusionados.

Ya en el campo de quidditch, Ron vio como sus hermanos echaban a correr para saltar en la escoba y empezar a hacer acrobacias a lo largo del campo. Por un lado, estaba sorprendido por lo bien que se desenvolvían ahí arriba. Por el otro, los miraba con envidia. Él también quería hacer algo así. Pero desde que en su primer curso las escobas parecían odiarle, y la tremenda caída de Harry desde casi veinte metros en el partido de hace dos semanas, lo menos que quería era arriesgarse a hacer algo así. Optó por coger la escoba y subir en ella con delicadeza, no quería llevarse un golpe sin ni siquiera haberse elevado un metro del suelo.

—¿Va todo bien? — preguntó Fred sobrevolándole.

—Sí. Solo me estoy asegurando — dijo Ron inclinando la punta de la escoba hacia arriba para poder elevarse.

—No te preocupes — se acercó George — Si te cayeras…

Ron sintió un escalofrío cuando hizo como su mano bajaba lentamente acompañándola con un silbido.

—No pasa nada — ahora fue Fred quien se acercó un poco más —Si te caes, nosotros llevamos el cadáver.

Si las miradas matasen, Fred habría muerto en el acto. Aunque justo antes, Ron había puesto cara de circunstancia y parecía más sorprendido que otras veces. Quizás, podría ser que en ese mismo momento se había asustado con las palabras de su hermano. Puede que no se las tomara en serio, pero ahora tenía mucho más miedo que antes a caerse. Se fue elevando pocos metros. Sus hermanos seguían volando con la escoba como si hubieran nacido montados en ella. Ron se agarró con fuerza antes de decidirse a acelerar e ir rápidamente hacia arriba. Notaba como el aire le golpeaba la cara mientras subía. Sobrepasó a Fred y frenó antes de alejarse de George. No era tan estúpido como para seguir ascendiendo más de lo que debería.

—¡Eh, George! — le llamó Fred — Mira quien está ahí.

George y Ron miraron al campo de quidditch, donde el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, se preparaba para subir en la escoba. George fue a dirigirse donde estaba Fred, así que Ron fue a su lado, intentando que mirar hacia tal altura inferior no le diera más miedo que una araña.

—Capitán, no hace falta que te entrenes tanto — dijo Fred con sorna.

—Sí, ya sabemos que vienes mucho a entrenar tú solo — río George en cuanto estuvo bastante cerca.

—Pero no te preocupes…

—Porque sigues exactamente…

—Igual de mal que cuando te conocimos — dijeron ahora al unísono.

Ron observó como Wood casi ni se inmutaba. De repente, el capitán sonrió. Eso debió de asustar a los gemelos, que dejaron de sonreír tan rápido como él hacia esa curva con sus labios que pretendía ser una sonrisa diabólica.

—Ya que estáis aquí… — dijo calmadamente, ignorando la presencia del alumno de tercer año — Podríamos entrenar un poco más. No tienen por qué estar Angelina, Katie, o Harry. Con vosotros me basta.

—Lo siento — dijo George acercándose a Ron.

—Tenemos que cuidar de nuestro hermanito — Ahora fue Fred quien le pasó el brazo por los hombros al joven.

Ron se agarró fuerte a la escoba, pues su hermano había hecho que perdiera levemente el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de dar la media vuelta y acabar bocabajo. Wood miró a los tres hermanos. La sonrisa se disolvió de su rostro. Negó varias veces. Hasta que Ron soltó una exclamación cuando vio como Draco Malfoy, y el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, se acercaban hacia ellos.

—Largaos, hemos venido a entrenar — gruñó Malfoy en cuanto se acercó un poco. No quiso acercarse mucho, porque por segundos parecía retroceder.

—¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir? Hay suficiente campo — respondió Ron ladeando la cabeza como si Malfoy fuera estúpido.

—Cállate, Weasley — le reprendió el rubio enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Si no he hablado, ¿tú, George? — preguntó Fred.

—No, Fred. ¿A quién estás mandando a callar? — preguntó ahora George a Malfoy.

—¿Sois estúpidos o qué? — gritó Flint, que pareció dejar la pelea de miradas con Wood.

—¡Qué os larguéis! — Malfoy ya estaba harto — Os largáis u os…

—¿Nos qué? — Wood puso cara de interés.

—¿Qué tal… — empezó George mirando a su gemelo.

—…si nos lo jugamos a una carrera? — terminó este.

—Já. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad con esa escoba de segunda — rió Malfoy.

—Es ridículo. ¿Tanto queréis que os humillemos? — ahora intervino Flint, copiando la sonrisa que Malfoy —Ni los cuatro juntos nos alcanzaríais.

Ron miró a sus hermanos con miedo. Wood parecía realmente ilusionado, y no quería perder una oportunidad que se volvía tentadora. Malfoy y Flint se miraron, sonrieron y asintieron. Se alejaron para ponerse en posición. Ron se acercó más a sus hermanos y les miró interrogantes.

—Nos van a patear — murmuró Ron casi temblando.

—Está claro que sí — afirmó Fred como si fuera normal.

—Pero no hay nadie para verlo —sonrió George alzando las manos como si mostrara un invento.

—Entonces nos quedaremos sin el campo —se quejó Ron empezando a no comprender.

Wood se acercó despacio. Parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación.

—Aunque ellos perdieran, no se irían del campo. Es el momento de devolverles la jugada — murmuró casi relamiéndose los labios.

—Además, esto será divertido — dijeron los gemelos, antes de mirar a Ron — ¿Te apuntas?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Sabéis lo que mamá os haría si le traéis el cadáver de su hijo y le explicáis que murió en una carrera? — Ron parecía gritar, con su garganta aguantando las ganas de soltar un chillido.

—Vamos, Ron — le alentó Wood.

—Déjalo, es una gallina — le susurró Fred lo bastante alto para que le escuchara.

Ron alzó una ceja y miró con espanto. Pero estaba enfadado porque su hermano hablaba mal de él con el capitán del equipo del que algún día quería formar parte.

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! — gritó, atrayendo las miradas divertidas de Malfoy y Flint.

Todos se colocaron en una línea recta, mientras George explicaba que la carrera consistía en dar cinco vueltas completas al castillo. A Flint le parecía demasiado fácil y casi se sentía decepcionado. Malfoy, en cambio, parecía aliviado porque no fuera tanto recorrido como pensaba que sería. Ron agarraba la escoba con fuerza, reprimiendo los temblores y escalofríos que poco a poco se apoderaban de él. Entonces, para su pánico inmediato, pensó en Harry y, en los dementores. Ron estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se enteró cuando sus hermanos llevaron la cuenta y salieron disparados a la de tres.

Salió rezagado, viendo como poco a poco, Flint y Malfoy se adelantaban sobre los demás, aunque ello no hacía que Wood y Fred quedaran muy atrás. En cambio, George parecía ir a un ritmo menor para no dejarlo atrás. En el fondo no querían que sufriera un accidente. Flint hizo una acrobacia para esquivar una de las torres, mientras que Malfoy y Wood no tuvieron reacción y acabaron elevándose sobre la torre. Ron, viendo un obstáculo que parecía acercarse ferozmente, soltó un chillido al tiempo que giraba con dificultad. La dificultad estaba en que había acabado dando una vuelta completa en el aire y por un momento parecía quedar bocabajo. Oyó como Fred y George le felicitaban al tiempo que aceleraban para no quedar más atrás de lo que ya estaban.

—Maldita sea esta escoba de segunda — se maldijo Ron viendo como esquivar torres se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual.

Fred y George iban uno cerca del otro, y pasaban por lados contrarios en las torres, para luego hacer un cruce entre los dos antes de hacer un giro. Mucho más adelante, Wood intentaba acercarse a Malfoy y Flint, el primero parecía no controlar tan bien su escoba y a veces se le escapaba un grito cuando un choque parecía inminente. Flint ni siquiera parecía mostrar el más mínimo interés en lo que le ocurría a su compañero. Simplemente miraba hacia lo que le esperaba en frente. Ron seguía siendo el último, pero eso no le facilitaba las cosas. Malfoy pensó en hacer un ligero empujón a Wood para evitar que se acercara a Flint, pero justo cuando pensaba chocar, Wood aceleró y la parte trasera de su escopa golpeó la punta de la torre y por un momento cayó en picado gritando horrorizado. Consiguió inclinar su escoba hacia arriba y volver a subir. Para cuando llegó otra vez a la carrera, estaba detrás de Ron, que miró hacia atrás y sonrió encantado. En ese momento empezó a gritar de felicidad mientras Malfoy aceleraba con ira. Fred y George chocaron al tiempo que se acercaban a Wood y Flint, que aunque el primero estaba detrás, no paraba de incordiar al de Slytherin.

Fue cuando llegaban al campo de quidditch cuando oyeron una voz fría y llena de ira gritar "¡ALTO!". Todos pararon de golpe, aunque Malfoy necesitó un momento para no salir despedido mientras se frenaba. Miraron hacia donde colgaban sus piernas para ver la cara desencajada de rabia que mostraba su profesor de Pociones.

—¡¿Qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo?! ¡Bajad ahora mismo! — gritó abriendo y cerrando la boca con fuerza.

Uno a uno, fueron descendiendo. En cuanto tocaron el suelo, se bajaron de la escoba y se dirigieron hacia Snape, que se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja esperando una explicación.

—Profesor Snape… — empezó Wood.

—No, no, no. Quiero me lo explique el señor Weasley — dijo mirando precisamente al más pequeño de los Weasley, que le miraba más espantado que sorprendido.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, usted. Explíqueme qué hace volando con una escoba sin ningún permiso cuando está determinantemente prohibido.

—¿Lo dice por los dementores?

—Señor Weasley, si esto lo dijera por los dementores, créame que les hubiera dejado hacerles lo que quisieran. Está prohibido porque yo lo digo. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por cada uno. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos — miró a Flint y a Draco — Se me olvidó advertirles que no se podía venir, así que por esta vez pasa.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron a Snape al interior del castillo, mientras los de Gryffindor se quedaron inmóviles. Wood parecían indignado, Ron se mostraba enfadado y se mordía el labio, mientras que los gemelos que encogían de hombros. Ellos sí que estaban adaptados.

—¿Desde cuándo está prohibido? — preguntó Ron cuando pasaban por los pasillos hacia la sala común.

—Ni idea — dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

Wood se había ido a quejar a la profesora McGonagall de que había sido muy injusto, aunque también tenía que explicar qué es lo que estaban haciendo allí y cómo habían acabado haciendo una carrera. Entonces, ante ellos, se abrió una puerta de un aula en la que Ron no recordaba haber entrado nunca. De ahí, salió Harry.

—Hasta la próxima semana, profesor — se despidió antes de girar la cabeza siento la presencia de alguien. Vio a Ron y sonrió — ¡Ron!

Los tres Weasley, se acercaron a él escoba en mano. Ron empezó a explicarle que Hermione también había evitado ir con él, y por ello había acabado yendo con sus hermanos. También le explicó la carrera, como había llegado a estar delante de Malfoy, y describió a Snape con palabras que Hermione le hubiera recriminado con dureza. Desde el interior del aula, el profesor Lupin lo había escuchado todo, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír en vez de decir algo sobre el vocabulario utilizado por el pelirrojo.

—Ron — dijo Harry cuando su amigo terminó de explicar su aventura — La próxima vez, avísame cuando vayas a hacer esas cosas. Yo también quiero, ¿sabes?

Los cuatros rieron y los gemelos prometieron que la próxima semana volverían a hacer una carrera, y que para hacerlo divertido, retarían a algún Slytherin.


End file.
